


(Insert Fire Emoji)

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: My Voice - Van Canto (Song)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist
Summary: I just felt compelled to create the cheesiest album cover possible while listening to this song





	(Insert Fire Emoji)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> I just felt compelled to create the cheesiest album cover possible while listening to this song

https://i.imgur.com/34Whf8i.jpg


End file.
